


Distance

by DragonLady90



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady90/pseuds/DragonLady90
Summary: "I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear."What for?" The smile faded from his lips.She drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "This... We... We can't exist."His gut twisted."A marine and a pirate can never be together." Her voice quivered. "I have to go now. It's late."His chest ached so hard that he could barely breathe. He wanted to shout her name and stop her, but he couldn't speak. Perhaps, she required time to process these feelings. He should give her some space...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> A year after canonical timeskip, set somewhere in the fanfiction realm. Started as a prompt, now it's a one-shot.
> 
> I do not own One Piece, this story was written for fun, not profit.

That tingling, heart-pounding moment of seeing your enemy again... How the distance shrunk with the clash of their blades, a bond she condemned deep inside, bringing them together like veins, keeping the organism alive, and in a sense, making their existence without each other impossible. Frustration and excitement throbbed through her, and in the back of her mind, she thought how the distance impacted them. He was still her enemy. They engaged in the same forced banter, barely concealing longing behind their words, their swords becoming vassals for unexpressed emotions, cutting the soulful gap of yearning each other companionship.

_It was forbidden._

Was the judgment branded on their relationship, returning her to this ongoing fight. The only way her conscience allowed her to be near him was through a fight.

"Must we do this every time?" He asked out of habit.

"As long as we're enemies and as long as we're both breathing!"

Mentally preparing, she enforced a shield around her heart. His blades flickered out like two menacing fangs. She faced Sandai Kitetsu with her Shigure when he attacked with Shusui from another angle. She hurried back to create some room between them. They had fought for hours. He did not lose an ounce of his power or speed; his footwork was as flawless as his swordplay.

She launched a series of rapid strikes, using her leftover strength, her typical strategy when facing powerful opponents.

"You're repeating yourself," he said indifferently, moving and parrying each one. Rage rekindled in her, for admiring him.

Their swords locked, and they eyed each other over the crossed blades.

"You're so full of yourself," she spat venom. "I'm your enemy. Quit trying to teach me a lesson."

"The lesson I'm trying to teach you," he kicked her in the stomach. She dropped on one knee, supporting herself with Shigure. Never in their past duels was he so... physical. Except for _that_ time. But the circumstances were different.

"...has nothing to do with this fight." His eye was sympathetic for a moment before it transformed into ice.

Tashigi grimaced. _What was that supposed to mean?_ As if she didn't know he was holding back with his monstrous strength. For starters, he wasn't using Wado or haki. What kind of lesson did he refer to?

_Focus. I have to provoke him. Then... it won't hurt anymore._

"Not interested. A pirate like you can't teach me anything." She got to her feet, clutching her stomach, pointing Shigure at him.

His jaw tightened. He rushed to her, mercilessly swinging his swords, almost as if he was beating her down, using nothing but his raw strength. She was on defensive, her lungs burning, her limbs numb.

_I can't hold on... much longer,_ she bit her lower lip, tasting her blood. Apart from the shallow cut on his upper arm, she didn't inflict much damage. Not even when they wrestled in the sand. He surprised her from behind. It was her fault for not sensing his presence, too preoccupied with a book.

Blocking Shusui with all of her might wasn't enough. The force of his swing knocked her off her feet. She didn't bother to get up, all sweaty and sore, awaiting the end. Her misery will soon be over.

"Your enemy will not wait for you to get up."

Her determination cracked at his statement.

"You are my enemy! Finish me off!"

_Do it. I can't... I can't endure this torture._

The last time when they fought was a year ago. No... fifteen months ago. She was desperate.

_He knocked Shigure out of her hands and she clutched her fists, taking the fighting stance. Instead of piercing her with his sword, as any normal enemy with advantage would do, he laughed, sheathing Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui._

_"What? Now you want a street brawl?"_

_"Shut up!" She launched her right fist, aiming at the notch below his Adam's apple. She wanted to wipe the smirk off his face._

_He dodged, but she managed to scrape his neck with her left hand. He let a howl of amusement, his grin wider, like he was enjoying the exchange between them. The anger only made her sloppier, unable to focus. She hesitated a second longer than she should, enough to let him lunge towards her. She succeeded to avoid his... embrace? What was he trying to do? Hug her to death?_

_He drove her into a small street. A dead-end, she discovered too late. The path narrowed, and his offenses couldn't be dodged. He caught her shoulders, shoving her against the wall. Drums pounded in her ears, and she couldn't move, paralyzed by his eye._

_They were inches apart, gasping for air._

_"I didn't know you were a brawler, Glasses." He purred, with a smug look on his face._

_She knew it was over. Their little game came to an end, and she had nothing to hide behind. When he kissed her for the first time, she was motionless, flat-out shocked. She pushed him, punching her way out with her left hand, but he grabbed her wrist and rammed it to the wall._

_He challenged her with his gaze, and she hit harder, wilder, and frantically to win a fight not against him, but her heart. He didn't bother to escape her outrage, letting her draw blood she sought. The look in his eye was the same, as if he observed a child throwing a tantrum._

_"Why won't you fight back?!" She hit his chest weakly._

_He sagged his shoulders as if the wind was taken out of his sails._

_"Get it out of your system. Cause after that... I want to be with you."_

_She broke into tears, no longer able to deny herself. Hands that harmed him, curved around his waist, and she sank into his chest, the musk of sweat and his essence enveloping her. He cradled her until her tears dried, saying nothing. And he didn't need to. They forced themselves apart knowing that the chain linking their souls could never be broken. She cupped his face and pulled him down for a kiss._

That was the first time she kissed him. And the last, she said to herself.

What was it that she lost that day when they kissed? Her resolve to take his swords? Her pride as a marine? Her moral compass? Her heart? Such feelings shouldn't have happened to her. They were nothing but a burden, undermining everything she worked for. Yet, they shone brighter than the stars on the clear sky.

"Get up." He ordered.

A tinge of melancholy came over her heart, as she gazed at the night sky.

If they weren't on the opposite sides, they would lay side by side, leaving their imprints in the warm sand, thinking about the possible future together.

No. Such thoughts weren't permitted.

She obeyed. Biting her bloodied lip, she gripped her Shigure harder, her hands stinging with blisters, assuming a fighting stance. A memory of the day she met him replayed in the back of her mind. The moon shone behind him, illuminating his figure. The waves rolled, covering the beach with white lace. Their sound was the tune of this gut-wrenching duel.

"It was you who said we can't exist." Zoro scoffed. "You never asked me how I felt about it. Maybe you can move on and act as though I'm your enemy. I can't."

_Move on?! Pretend?!_ As if she could do that! Her heart shattered when she declared that a relationship between a pirate and marine was impossible and doomed from the start! Seeing his face again felt like walking barefoot on the glass shreds of her heart.

"Argh!" The shout emerged from within her soul. Her sword, a carrier of sorrow, pursued a cure for her demise. She ran up to him, swinging her Shigure, the sound of their blades colliding disrupting the stillness of the night. With every step and movement, the sand shifted below their feet, revealing the turmoil of their hearts. He forced her backward, and she was powerless to resist. Her cheeks were moist from tears, as he pushed harder, breaking her resistance. The terrain under her feet changed to something solid, but she didn't have the opportunity to check. His eye narrowed, confining the fury, twisting his face. She should be happy that he despised her enough to take her life and free her from this suffering. But she wasn't.

All she felt was the pain.

* * *

Her hands trembled, clutching the bloodstained hilt of her katana. Despite being cornered, she strived to halt his advance. This was no ordinary duel. It was a conquering of one's heart; a matter of proving a point. His adversary required a relentless persuasion. She seemed defeated, but he knew her better than that. The only way to truly defeat someone as stubborn as her, was to reveal his heart and annihilate her rejection of the bond they shared. But, the moment wasn't right.

Her hair was tangled and undone, with the grain of sands in it, and she wasn't wearing her pink coat. After all, he caught her on her day off, on this secluded beach, with a book about swords in her hands. Her shirt was stained with sweat and bloody fingerprints, ripped around the collar when he pulled her toward him. Soft lips that panted quietly, were sullied with red, her glasses lost somewhere in the sand.

Remorse struck him for placing her in that state, and it hurt a lot more than her punches or the cut on his upper arm. However, this was not the time to be weak; she wanted to erase their past.

Roronoa Zoro was far from a sentimental guy. Or the guy who couldn't deal with a woman's rejection. His pride was not that fragile that it required humiliating her to feel better about himself. But he despised denial and bullshit. Everything she said that day was bullshit.

_She cupped his face and pulled him down for a kiss._

_'At last,' he thought. As soon as her lips touched his, a fire roared in his gut. His fingers sank into her hair, gliding down, resting at the small of her back. He didn't want their kiss to be quick or chaste, so he yanked her closer, pressing her into his body. She gasped at the force of his embrace, and he used the moment to deepen the kiss. Her fingers swept through his hair, eliciting a groan he couldn't control. He knew that something that felt so right couldn't be wrong. But she wasn't convinced._

_"I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear._

_"What for?" The smile faded from his lips._

_She drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "This... We... We can't exist."_

_His gut twisted._

_"A marine and a pirate can never be together." Her voice quivered. "I have to go now. It's late."_

_His chest ached so hard that he could barely breathe. He wanted to shout her name and stop her, but he couldn't speak. Perhaps, she required time to process these feelings. He should give her some space..._

His thoughtfulness came to bite him in the ass. After fifteen months of being apart, he assumed she would treat him if not as a lover, then as an old friend. Someone close, who knew her inside out. Not only did she give him a cold shoulder, she even had the nerve to treat him like some stinking pirate she met today. If she really moved on, he would accept it. But she didn't. She was stubbornly rejecting her feelings for him, so much that it was destroying her. Not seeing her face taught him that love knew no distance, could not be bent with time and that it didn't care that they were foes. Did she ever think about how stressful it was for him? How she drove him out of his fucking mind? A person who was his soulmate was rejecting him, crippling him for the rest of his life.

She was special to him, from the moment he laid his eyes on her. It wasn't love at first sight. Not even on second or third. She looked like his friend, haunting him and challenging him to a duel. On top of that, she was with the marines. He wanted to avoid his life getting more complicated. But things didn't work that way.

And now, he was looking at his woman, beautiful but damaged, under the moonlight, and instead of cradling her in his arms, they were beating the crap out of each other. That look of vulnerability in her eyes latched onto his soul and all he wanted was to kiss those soft lips and soothe her wounds. But he couldn't. The moment was still not right.

* * *

When he disarmed her, she noticed that they were on a pier. He kept pressing onward; she continued to move backward until her back bumped a ramshackle exterior of a dock house.

This time, he didn't sheathe his swords. He held both of them, glaring at her. The urge to kiss him was overwhelming. She did not fear death, as she observed the man she shouldn't love.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

Her eyes widened.

"Do you want to lock me up?" His harsh breath grazed her face. "Or do you want to..." He jabbed his swords on either side of her head.

"...end my life?" He tugged her hand, pressing it to his revealed chest.

"I...I..." She stroked the roughness of his scar with her fingertips, smearing her blood over his skin.

"I'm tired of this. I will never take your life." He exhaled. "If you're so keen on 'we're enemies' bullshit, you'll have to kill me instead. But, you'll have to wait. My life is promised to my Captain and I won't die until he becomes the King of Pirates and until I become the World's Greatest Swordsman. Then you can have it. But... Don't expect me to forfeit it so easily. You'll have to work for it. So, _marine woman_ , look forward to our encounters. I want you to be true to your feelings, cause nobody can decide what's right or wrong except you."

Retained breath flamed her lungs. She lifted the hand upon his chest, covering her mouth. Tears burst out, as she slid down on the ground.

She loved this man. There was no denying it, no escaping it. Exhaustion from a long duel struck her, and she hardly had the strength to do anything but cry. Her mind slipped farther, reflecting on his words. She didn't want to jail him or take his life. Did that make her unfit to do her duty? Should she quit?

He plucked his swords out of the wooden surface, sheathing them. Then, he sat beside her, watching the moon. She inspected his profile, questioning why he fought for their future. There was no place for her in his life; he had a big dream, a tremendous strength, and she believed he could achieve it with his ambition. Where did she fit in? His crew helped them out so many times that she ceased counting. There was no question in her mind that they were decent people. Yet, she always felt that loving him was prohibited. The system she served required to be demolished and reassembled. A tremendous task, more laborious than his goal. But it was something she strived for. She couldn't give it up to be with him. Tashigi leaned against his shoulder, too tired to think.

"My feelings won't change, regardless of what you decide to do after this." He muttered.

"I'm sorry. For acting the way I did... today."

"Just today?" His lips quirked into a faint smile.

"Don't push it," she smacked his arm. "These feelings... they are new to me. They imprisoned me. Everywhere I go I see you, and I can't resist any longer."

"Then don't. Embrace them. Embrace me."

"But we're-"

He tilted her face up to his.

"Screw it," he replied, brushing his lips with hers.

"Mmm..." Her body came alive at the unexpected move.

"Friends can become enemies," he spoke into her lips, "...and enemies can become friends... Lovers."

Before she could dispute his logic, he swooped his tongue past her lips tickling her tongue. Heat zipped from her lips to her core, and she looped her arms around his neck, granting him better access. Everything about him was intoxicating; she respected him as a swordsman, admired his unique fighting style, adored the way he cared about his katana, found his lack of direction cute. She came to love everything about him.

Could he love everything about her? Love didn't change the fact that were...

"I love you." He pulled away, confessing.

"I love you too." She answered without hesitation. She knew that love brought more complications into their lives, but she couldn't dismiss the truth.

"I'm sorry about today, too."

"Don't be. I'm happy that you were somewhat serious about our duel."

"I was a hundred percent serious."

"You didn't use Wado."

"So what? I can fight with two swords just fine."

"Hah-ah..." No longer under the influence of adrenaline, her bruises throbbed.

"What is it?

"Nothing, I'm a little weary."

"You should have kissed me instead of challenging me to a duel, you know?"

"It was you who attacked me from behind. That was cowardly."

"I was trying to hug you." He frowned.

She snorted, taking his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

"I enjoy fighting you. So, I'll look forward to our next duel."

"Don't I get a say in this?

"Hm?"

"We could spar but... I'd rather do other things with our limited time together."

"Like what?"

"L-Like... stuff..."

"Stuff?" She cocked her head to the side, wondering why his cheeks were red.

"Tsk."

Tashigi found herself pressed onto the floor of the pier, by the weight of his body.

"Wha-?" Her cheeks blazed, rivaling his. It was a lot different than when he tackled her earlier. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart and his heavy breathing.

"You're beautiful." He caressed her cheek.

She found it hard to believe, considering the shape she was in. A smile of disbelief formed on her lips. The weight of his body was strangely liberating and comforting. Just when their lips were about to be reunited, he changed his mind.

"Nevermind." He rose. "It's gonna rain."

"Huh?"

_What just happened?_

Before she could ask him to explain himself, he kicked the door of the house open.

The dock house looked a lot better on the inside. The structure was old, but someone successfully converted it into a home. The front door opened to a hallway that led past the bedroom to the wide space facing the sea. Large windows surrounded the living area, creating a breathtaking view. It was recently vacated judging by the neatness of it. The owners probably used it as a vacation home. She stood by the window, witnessing how the moon was gradually consumed by the blackness of the clouds. Little droplets of water sprinkled the windows, the sound of thunder rumbling through the area.

Nevertheless, the rain was not an excuse to break into someone's home. Tashigi pursed her lips. The guilt was put on hold, as his hands encircled her from behind.

"Having second thoughts?"

"About what?"

"About spending the night with me."

She stiffened.

"I know you're freaking out because I broke into someone's home." He chortled, changing the subject.

"Well... Yes." The alarm droned in her brain, but she chose not to lose her mind.

Yet.

"Save those thoughts for tomorrow." A mewl escaped her when he kissed her neck.

"Uh..."

"The bathroom is there," he freed her. "I think. Or was it there?"

She giggled.

The bathroom was adjoined to the bedroom. It had an old-time cottage feel with a clawfoot bathtub and a pedestal sink. She found a towel and a first-aid kit. As for clothes... Tashigi massaged her brow, as she waited for the bathtub to fill.

_They opened the closet. It was empty, except for a few towels and a pajama. They stared at it._

_"Your clothes are in better shape, so I'll take this," Tashigi went ahead and grabbed it._

_"Hell no. It stinks. And look at this." He dramatically displayed a cut and a hole in his green coat._

_"Yeah? Look at this! My jeans are dirty and my shirt is unrecognizable!"_

_He rubbed his chin. "There's only one way to settle this."_

She lost in the rock, paper, and scissors. He was kind enough to lend her the top, although she sensed some hidden agenda.

"Are you done?" He rapped on the door.

"No! I need to get the sand out of my hair." She complained.

"Want help?"

Tashigi nearly drowned. "N-No, thanks!"

She could hear his laughter behind the door.

_He's teasing me,_ she puffed her cheeks.

A hot bath hit the spot. Her tensed muscles relaxed, making her drowsy.

Somehow, she succeeded to clean her body and get out of the tub. Today's duel brought a few more bruises and a scrape or two. Nothing a band-aid and ointment couldn't fix. Bruises hurt though. There was nothing she could do about that. Besides, she dealt with far greater and serious wounds. Like the ones on her shoulder. Or the scar she had on her leg. Tashigi gazed at her body in the mirror. It was full of battle marks.

All of a sudden, she was self-conscious.

_If he saw my scars... If he felt them under his fingers... Would he be appalled?_ She blushed. _Now I'm insinuating things._

The man she loved was behind that door, and his proximity made her lose control. It was natural to think that they will be intimate considering their feelings, right?

Tashigi flushed harder, shaking her head.

_I can't. It's too embarrassing!_

Her heart galloped, as she toweled her hair. She dressed in the pajama top, that barely covered her butt, her panties peeking. As soon as she opened the door, she dashed into the bed, tucking herself under the covers.

Zoro lifted his brow. A moment later, the room echoed with his distinctive laughter. He didn't say a word as he entered the bathroom, but she heard him cackle again.

_I'm an idiot._ She hid her face under the sheets.

He emerged out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the pajama bottom, dabbing his hair. When their eyes met, he discarded the towel over the chair. Approaching her with slow but confident steps, he climbed the bed. She clutched the blanket for her dear life.

"Goodnight." He kissed her forehead, sprawling beside her.

"What?" Her heart still hammered.

"Hm? What is it?"

"N-No... Nothing."

"Were you expecting something?" He propped on his side, using his arm to support his head.

"Wha- No!"

"Really?" He cocked his brow, smirking.

"Really!"

"If you say so. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

They sank into silence, their backs pressed against each other. Sleep didn't come. She thought about his warmness, and what it would feel like to sleep in his arms. Truth to be told, she was still reluctant about stepping into this relationship despite their feelings for each other.

Humans made silly decisions that lead them to predictable suffering. She often inquired what drove them to it, until she became one of them. To fall in love with a pirate...

_Stop it._ She let out a harsh breath. _Overthinking never solved a thing. And... Hina-san was right._

_"... So, you fell for him, huh?"_

_"Hina-san! Don't be so loud!"_

_"It's fine. I must say... Hina never anticipated you to fall in love, especially with a pirate. You were so focused on your duty and 'living by the rules' crap. Hina didn't think you dated."_

_"I'm not going on dates! This sorta happened... We fought... He defeated me, then avoided me, and saved my life... we fought again and then he kissed me... and I kissed him back... Uhhh." She rested her chin on her palm._

_Hina laughed. "Very well. Let me give you some advice. Hina had her share of heart-breaks."_

_"I know. It's shameful. I have to forget about him. It's hopeless. Futile. Never going to happen." Tashigi got up. "Good talk."_

_"Sit down." Hina pulled her hand. "Love isn't something you can logic your way out of." She took a long drag on her cigarette. "As much as you want to walk away, you can't. Your heart won't let you."_

_"But... We can never be together."_

_"That's why it's called a heart-break. We are free to like anyone we please. Our hearts can't be restrained. But this guy... He feels the same, doesn't he?"_

_"I don't know... maybe..."_

_"If it's not one-sided, perhaps you can find a way to love each other. They say love can beat anything."_

_"He's a pirate! My enemy! I can't just love him! It's not reasonable."_

_"Tashigi-chan... Love isn't reasonable. The more you try to smother it, the more it fights to break free."_

Tashigi turned around, greeted by the view of his back. She studied the rippling muscles of his shoulders and arms. His breathing was steady and she could hear light snoring.

"I know I'm difficult." She whispered, caressing his back.

"You're worth it."

"Did I wake you up? Sorry." She hastily moved her hand.

"Tashigi, relax. Nothing has to happen. Let's sleep."

At the mention of her name, she felt more flustered. Sadness coiled in her chest. Yes, it was painful for her, but it was the same for him. All this time she was selfish, thinking only about herself.

"What if... What if..." She anxiously began, trying to find courage.

"What if... What?" He faced her.

"What if I... wanted something to happen..." She mumbled the last part.

"Gah..." He froze. "When you say stuff like that..." He rumpled his hair with his fingers, arguing with himself.

"Um... Z-Zoro?"

"Even calling me by my name..." He covered his face with his hands, in agony.

"What's wrong?" She reached out to touch his hand, but he raised them out of the blue.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

In the blink of an eye, he rolled on top of her.

"Ah!" A surprised moan left her lips.

"Prepare yourself." He declared, their foreheads touching.

"You sound... as if w-we're about to duel." She couldn't avert her head, trapped underneath him.

"In a way, yes. But this is better, I promise." He grinned.

_Better than a sword fight?_ She doubted.

When his lips covered hers, excitement flared in the pit of her belly. His lips moved slowly as if savoring her taste. She felt like she had stepped into an unknown land, where he had the upper hand. In the actual battle, she could hold her ground. Her head was spinning, when the tip of his tongue traced her lower lip. The contact lingered, waiting for her permission. She parted her lips, aching to experience more. It brought a distinctive pleasure, as his tongue slid between, hastily and boldly.

His hands slipped down her hips, resting on her thighs, causing her to tremble. The heat between their bodies was unbearable, and she finally succumbed to it, letting her hands glide up and down his back and into his hair. He groaned softly into her mouth, as she examined his body with her fingers.

She panted against his hair, as he nuzzled her neck. A prickle of pain traversed through her body, causing her to suppress a moan. He soothed the spot with his tongue licking then kissing, and she couldn't restrain herself at such a dizzying pleasure.

"Relax..." He whispered gruffly into her ear.

"I... Ah!"

She felt his hands stroking her waist underneath the pajama top, sliding up until the heels of his hands brushed the sides of her breasts.

"Not... there!" She squirmed in an effort to obstruct his lips from discovering her scars.

"What are you doing?" He trapped her hands, arching a brow.

"I have..." She fumbled for the right words. "...scars."

They peered at each other.

"I have scars too. I mean, this one is kinda in your face." He said after a moment of pondering. "You say the most random stuff."

His lips were on hers anew, his hands still restraining her.

"But... hah... they are... ugly." She whimpered in between kisses.

"Nothing about you is ugly." He kissed the scars on her shoulder, his hands gliding and inspecting other imperfections on her skin, his face never displaying a hint of aversion. She felt vulnerable, writhing under his body, embarrassed by the sounds she produced.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your scars," he stated, his head dipping down to kiss the one on her abdomen.

"Waaaah!"

She bit her lip, finding it hard to understand his audacity to do _that_ kind of thing to her. Then again, he was pretty insolent during their duels. Thoughts vanished from her mind when his fingers loosened the buttons on her top. But he didn't uncover her.

The breath hitched in her throat.

"Scars are a testimony of the battles we survived. You should be proud."

"Hn..."

Relief that he accepted everything about her, engulfed her, married with happiness.

"Don't cry," he used his thumb to wipe her tears away.

"Thank... you." She hooked her arms around him.

"Let me take care of you."

She nodded, her mind and heart freed from the burden she carried.

Outside, in the rain, the sky and the sea became one, like them.

.

.

"You owe me a pair of glasses you know?" She joked, resting in his arms. He scowled. "Leave it a rest, woman. Do you remember what happened the last time?"

"I do. And a book. A rare one."

"It was your fault for ignoring me."

"Was it necessary to toss it in the sea?"

"I guess I'll just have to make it up to you with my body." He kissed the top of her head.

She smiled, closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a good story about enemies who had feelings for each other. Their story is full of frustration, angst, and made me bawl like a baby. It ended tragically, and mine would have an angsty ending as well, but I couldn't do that to Zoro and Tashigi.
> 
> In this fic, Zoro took the initiative, cause pirates are free-spirited (paraphrased Sanji on that one). I believe Tashigi would have a harder time. Her view of justice changed, but she's strict to herself here as someone, who I imagined, worked hard to live by the rules. I hope it's not too out of the character, cause I'm trying to explore different aspects of their relationship.
> 
> Forgive the mistakes, as you know English is not my first language.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading it, and thanks for the comments on my previous fic.


End file.
